Rexxar quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Rexxar: Clicked *"Thrall hall!" (upon purchase) *"Come Misha, our hunt begins." (upon purchase) *"I hear the call of the wild." (upon selection) *"I'm ready to track." *"My quarry nears." Interactions ;The Butcher *"Try to remember who your enemy is, demon." *"Allying with demons... what a strange world this is," ;Chen *"Chen. Strength and honor, brewmaster." *"Indeed it has, Chen. Come, let us hunt together once more." ;Gazlowe *"Gazlowe, are you ready?" *"Got lost in Desolace for a few years, besides that, I can't complain." ;Horde *"Lok'tar ogar!" *"For the horde!" ;Jaina *"Proudmoore, it has been quite some time since." *"Eeeh... Let us focus on the fight ahead." ;Murky *"A little far from the Echo Isles, aren't you? *"Eeeh... This one has some fighting in, interesting." ;Thrall *"Warchief, it is an honor." *"Warchief, it is good to fight alongside you once more." ;Valla *"Well met, hunter." *"Finally, someone else with hunting experience." Moving *"I'm acting on instinct." *"Our paths converge." *"I've got the scent." *(sniffes) "This way." *"I wander alone." *"Let's move." *"The path is long." *"So be it." *"On the prowl." Attacking *"By fang and claw." *"Unleash the beast." *"For the horde!" *"Die, wretch!" *"Force them out!" *"My eyes are upon you." Kills ;General *"There was only one way for this to end." *"A good fight." *"Ha! Right in the face." *"Your scraps will feed the beasts." *"Misha? You don't know where that's been!" ;The Butcher *"You have more in common with chopped liver than a butcher." ;Chen *"A good effort Chen, just not good enough." ;Cho'gall *Weaklings like you give ogres a bad name. ;Horde *"Rest well, hero of the horde." ;Jaina *"Hmhm, that's two Proudmoores down." ;Thrall *"Forgive me, warchief." ;Valla *"You should spend less time as the prey, hunter." Respawning *"My strength is renewed." *"I hear the call of the wild." *"Let the hunt begin." Humorous *"The animals are the only family I have, except for my father... Uh, the animals are the only family I have." *"Some believe hunting with a bow to be the ultimate challenge. They should try it with an axe." *"I'm on the hunt, I'm after you." *"Just to be clear, all the loot we get from this is mine. I need it for... hmm, hunter reasons!" *"Not all Mok'Nathal are half-ogres, I'm actually only a quarter-ogre... at best." * (Heavy coughing) "My throat is getting a little hoarse. (horse sound) Oh great, not this bull again! (angry bull sound) Could you quit monkeying around!? (monkey sound) Grr, swine." (boar sound) *"You kids these days... The mask isn't supposed to be a bat, it's a wolf! And a dark one at that!" *"Me? Lost? Ha, please, I know Desolace like the back of my...! What? Where did that come from?" *"When I'm out there defending Thunderlord Stronghold from the Alliance filth I can't be battling with hunger as well. That's why I start every day with a big bowl of Meaties, the breakfast of champions... of the Horde!" * (Hearthstone menu music) "What I do in my off-time it's my own business!" * (Relaxing music) "Oh I love this part... Hahahaha!" * (Relaxing music) "By the way, every time you've ever been beaten by a hunter, that was actually me." * (Relaxing music) "Alright, break's over, back to this Heroes of the Storm thing." Heroic Abilities *"Misha, kill!" *"Unleash your wrath!" *"Show time!" *"To my side!" *"Track them down!" Category:Quotations